The Best Babysitter
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Okay, this is story is not mine, it is actually requested to my friend, who is a Co Ai shipper, and he wants me to post this for him, so I did NOT make this just post for the sake of my friend...hope you guys like it Read and Review, though really it's not mine...Sorry for not telling before but it's a one-shot, depending on my friend it might change in the future...
1. The Best Babysitter

'The Best Babysitter'

After getting shrunk by the BO Conan was staying with his parents in America, so was Masumi Sera in USA with her Bro Shuichi Akai.

The scenario: Conan is in pseudo 11 years. Yukiko and Yusaku are going out for a while, though they are aware of Conan being that smart detective Kudo Shinichi but nevertheless he was in a child form and could attract trouble. The worried parents hired a babysitter for that brat, pseudo brat.

The babysitter fortunately being a boyish woman, enthusiastic and detective kind horny female. Masumi Sera.

"But MOM!" I pleaded. "I don't NEED a babysitter! Can't I just stay by myself this once?" But she wasn't budging. For Heaven's sake, I was Eleven actually 21 from my mental state. Just because my parents had to go out of town for the weekend, why did I have to have somebody staying with me like I was some little kid!

"Look Shin, I've heard all I'm going to hear from you. I'm getting Mr Shuichi's sister who happens to be my colleague Masumi's daughter, Sera to stay with you, and that's all there is to it." Then her voice softened somewhat. "Listen sweetie, it's not that we don't trust you. You know we do. Your dad and I just want to know you're safe, you know, with the swimming pool here and no one else around…just in case. Sera is nineteen, and she would be able to drive you to…I mean if something bad…oh, I don't even want to THINK about that! Plus, she needs the money for her college books next semester..."

I know she was only doing what parents have to do, but I still wasn't happy with it. She started going over all the things I couldn't do while they were gone. No friends over, do whatever Sera says, no this, no that. It was going to be a LONG weekend.

Friday morning arrived, and my parents were just about packed. I went down in the basement for my morning workout. Removing my shirt, I admired myself in the mirror. I was pretty well developed for eleven, and I had followed my football workout routine religiously all year long. The results had really begun to show in my arms, chest, and abs. I was going to give the starting quarterback a run for his money this year, and I wanted the coaches to see how hard I'd worked all summer. It sure didn't look like a body that needed a babysitter. Damn.

Afterward, I showered and spent the next hour moping in my room. I wondered just how bossy this Sera girl was going to be, and all the ways that she could make my life miserable this weekend. I envisioned her sitting on her fat ass talking on the phone while I had to do every crap chore that she dreamed up. I was shaken from my thoughts by the front doorbell. I could hear my parents talking to someone, so I knew my jail-keeper had arrived. I heard them going over all the details of their trip, where they could be reached, etc. Then I heard them giving her a tour of the house. Soon mom called up to me. "Shi...ah...Co-chan, honey, Sera's here. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and the door to my room swung open.

"…and THIS is Co-chan's room. Say hello to Sera, sweetie."

I groaned silently and rolled over. Suddenly, I was trying in vain to keep my eyeballs from popping out of my head. Sera was a total BABE! Gorgeous emerald green eyes, as dark as the real gem, twinkled at me. She had shoulder-length black ruffled hair that had been beautifully highlighted by the sun. She had on a tight-fitting Abercromble tank, which did nothing but reinforce the fact that she had great tits. Her denim short-shorts hugged her thin frame tightly, and her tanned legs seemed to go on forever. She had already kicked off her shoes, which showed off her hot pink toenails, which matched her fingernails. She gave me a friendly smile and said, "Hi…Co-chan…nice to meet you."

"Uhh…hi…" I stammered, feeling my face begin to flush. "Nice to…umm…meet you too." I struggled desperately not to gawk or sound like a stupid kid, but failed miserably on both accounts.

Mom just rolled her eyes. "Hmm, maybe I better not leave you alone with him after all…," laughing as she turned to go on down the hall. Sera started to follow her, but paused in the doorway, and glanced back into my room.

"Hey, we'll have lots of fun this weekend, okay?" She winked at me, and then she was gone, and I heard my mom's voice rattling on about where spare towels were kept.

My mouth was dry, but my palms were sweating. I couldn't believe how beautiful Sera was. What I wouldn't give for Hattori, Kaito, and some of the other guys to see me with this babe. Then a sobering thought occurred to me: after all, she WAS "babysitting" me, and I didn't want word to get out to anyone that I needed one. That could make my social life hell. Best to just play this weekend off quietly. Laying low!.

Soon, it was time for mom and dad to leave. I endured their hugs and kisses in front of the smirking eyes of Sera. Once more, they went through the endless list of do's and don'ts. Finally, they were gone. As Sera closed the front door, she looked over at me.

"Wow, you're a lot…different…than I expected. Eleven, huh? I'd have never guessed that. So, what's a big guy like you need with a babysitter anyway?" I knew right then that Sera and I were going to get along just fine.

We spent most of the afternoon watching TV and chatting about nothing in particular. She asked me about school, sports, my favorite music and movies, etc. I was pretty nervous around girls, and although Sera was easy to talk to, I still blushed a lot when she looked at me. She didn't talk to me like a kid, however. More like someone her own age. Hahaa...actually it kinda makes sense, because am 2year elder to her but thanks to that mysterious organization and this fucking crap poison, am in this awful misery.

I found out that she'd broken up with her boyfriend almost a month ago (he was a total self-absorbed jerk), and hadn't yet met anyone else that she liked. (According to her, all freshman boys in college were all just immature horn dogs)

"So, how about you? You got a girlfriend?"

"Not really. I…well…" My voice cracked, and I cursed silently, knowing Sera could easily sense how nervous I was.

"You're kidding? As cute as you are, I'm surprised some girl hasn't snatched you up by now." She totally surprised me with that comment, causing me to blush again.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Not that you have anything to be embarrassed about anyway. You're really nice, and way more mature than most guys MY age. They can't just sit and talk…all they ever want to do is get in my pants."

My eyes must have been the size of saucers, and my dick jumped to attention immediately. I'd never heard a girl talk like that before. I was swimming in uncharted waters. Sera seemed oblivious to my reactions, and got up and walked to the back door. My eyes secretly followed her perfect ass every inch of the way. Opening the sliding glass panel, she looked out at the pool.

"This is really beautiful out here. You guys are so lucky to have your own pool. Must be cool to go swimming any time you want."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," I replied, my eyes still riveted to her ass. Shit. 'Neat'!? Did I really just say 'neat' to her? Man, she must think I'm a real dork. But instead, she just turned and smiled at me.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

I swallowed hard. "Sure," I replied, my voice again cracking slightly. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"

She turned and laughed. "Of course, silly. Why, did you think I'd swim in the nude?"

I declined to answer that, as she might have had me arrested for what was flashing through my mind right then. She grabbed her bag and went to change. I put on my trunks, and walked out on the rear patio.

Sera hadn't come out yet, so I went ahead and dove in. We had been in the middle of a heat wave, and the cool water was a welcome relief.

We had a pretty large pool, surrounded by a six-foot privacy fence. When the neighbors next door built their house, my mom decided that wasn't privacy enough, so she had dad plant cedar bushes that had now grown into a fifteen foot green wall that surrounded our back yard.

It was like our own little secret garden, and if you didn't already know there was a house next door to us, you would never know it. All in all, it was very secluded and peaceful, especially with the neighbors and their noisy kids out of town.

I heard the door slide open, and I turned in the water. Sera walked out onto the patio, pinning her short but smooth and silky hair on top of her head.

She had changed into a tiny lime green bikini that showed every curve she owned. Her firm breasts jiggled ever so slightly with each step, and her long legs and fantastic ass were toned and tanned. I was glad that my beginning erection was hidden underwater.

She walked down the steps toward me, smiling and looking like a wet dream.

When she was tits-deep in the water, she waded over to me. We swam around for a while and generally just goofed off. I watched intently as she began to float on her back.

Her breasts jutted proudly out of the water, not sagging to her sides like my mom's.

The cool water caused her nipples to harden, not even remotely hidden by her tight top.

My eyes traveled down her tanned torso, to her pussy area that bobbed on the surface.

Her vagina was clearly outlined by the wet, clingy bikini bottom.

I had jerked off a million times to pictures in girlie magazines, which I'm sure my dad thought he had safely "hidden", but I had never, EVER seen anything as sexy as Sera.

"Hey, wake up! Are you daydreaming or something?"

"What?" I stammered, shaking off my erotic thoughts.

"I said 'do you wanna race?'" She grinned slyly at me, and I knew I'd been busted ogling her.

I felt like a total pervert. As if am not one? Hahaa. She didn't immediately let on that it bothered her, but instead waded over to me.

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked stupidly.

She popped me on the head playfully. "Do you wanna race?"

"With you?"

"No, dummy, with your momma!" she said playfully, splashing water in my face. She giggled, and dove for the deep end.

I dove right after her and knifed through the water. I was a pretty fair swimmer, and decided to show her who was boss.

As I neared the end of the pool, I reached out for the wall. Instead, my hand hit something warm and soft.

I broke the surface, and was stunned to find that Sera had not only beat me, but she was reclining against the side of the pool waiting on me.

How humiliating.

Then I was horrified to see that the warm, soft something I was holding was her right breast. I blushed furiously and apologized, but Sera just laughed it off.

"Well, looks like you came in second." Not only had she beaten me easily, but also I felt like a total idiot for having groped her.

Surprisingly though, she let me down gently.

"Don't feel so bad about losing, sport." She winked at me and continued. "I forgot to tell you that I was on the swim team my last three years in high school." With that, she splashed me in the face and dove for the other end of the pool.

I watched in admiration while she cut effortlessly through the water. Reaching the shallow end, she climbed the concrete steps and got out of the pool. I stared at her ass, her tiny bikini riding all the way up into her crack. She may as well have had nothing on at all. She made no attempt to rearrange the bottoms, and reaching her chair, bent over to get her towel. My cock threatened to split my shorts wide open. She turned and looked at me.

"Aren't you getting out?"

My face flushed again, and I just shook my head dumbly. I couldn't get out with this boner. She'd see it sure as the world, and then I'd really be busted.

She just stood there smiling at me, toweling off her gorgeous body. I could still see her nipples straining against the confines of her top as she ran her hands over them.

She leaned over to towel off her legs, then between her legs, and I almost came in my shorts. She straightened up and called out to me.

"I'll be inside. Let me know if you need anything."

I gulped and nodded, careful to keep my stiff cock well out of sight. When my erection had subsided somewhat, I got out of the pool and toweled off.

I went in the back door and heard the shower running in the hall bathroom. Fantasies began to flash through my mind. Here I was, alone in my house with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and at this moment, she was totally NAKED in my shower! I fantasized about walking in, stripping off my clothes, and getting in with her. Yeah, that would last about 2 seconds before she knocked my head off.

I padded past the closed bathroom door and went into my room. I stripped off my trunks, and sat nude on the bed.

The shower was still running, and knowing Sera was still in there, I wasn't in any hurry to get dressed. I'd have plenty of time once I heard the water stop.

Visions of her soaping up her nude body flashed through my mind, and my cock started to swell again.

I began stroking myself, imagining what she looked like, with the hot water cascading down her gorgeous tits, washing over her body, past her pussy, and trickling down her luscious legs.

I'd been horny all day long, and it wasn't long before my cock began to twitch, and I felt that familiar tingle just before ejaculation.

I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as the first load exploded onto my torso.

"Hey, you're out of shampoo. Where do you…oh, SHIT, Conan! I'm so sorry…"

I turned, and Sera was standing in the doorway, wrapped in nothing but a towel. My hand froze, but nature had already been unleashed.

Spurt after spurt of pearly cum escaped from my dick, as I made a vain attempt to cover myself with a small throw pillow, but all I managed to accomplish was to get my semen all over it. I felt my ears burning, and at that moment, I would have given anything for the earth to open up and swallow me.

"I…I thought you…uh…were in the shower." I stammered.

She hadn't moved from the doorway. "I needed some shampoo," she said quietly. "I didn't know you were…I mean I never would have…I'm so sorry for walking in on you like that."

An awkward silence hung over us. She turned without another word and walked back into the bathroom.

I moved the cum-soaked pillow off my lap, and looked around for my shorts.

My swollen cock had just begun to return to its normal size when Sera re-appeared in the doorway.

"Sera! I thought you went back in the bathroom!" I quickly put my hands down to cover my exposed dick.

She walked right to the foot of the bed and held out a hand towel.

"Look, I really AM sorry for walking in on you. Here, I thought you might need this." No anger or disgust in her voice, just a normal conversational tone, just like she'd just offered me some of her fries.

Again, she turned and left without a word, this time closing my door behind her.

I was so embarrassed that I began to cry.

I had been so stupid not to close the door.

I heard Sera using the hair dryer, and a few minutes later heard her footsteps going downstairs.

I dried myself off, dressed, and lay down on the bed.

What would I say to her when I went downstairs? A hundred conversations flashed through my mind, none of them good.

I must have stayed in my room for an hour or so, when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Conan…I fixed some dinner. Wanna come down?"

"No thanks," I mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

A few moments of silence, then I heard Sera's soft voice.

"Can I…I mean, do you mind if I come in?"

I sighed. "If you have to."

She opened the door softly and walked in.

She had changed back into her denim shorts, and had on a fresh white tank top.

She sat on the corner of my bed, but didn't say anything.

For a long time, we just sat in silence. Finally, I had to say something.

"Gosh, Sera…I'm really sorry. I'm so embarrassed. You must think I'm a total pervert."

"You don't know what I think about you."

"Look, don't try to make me feel better," I said hotly. "It won't work." She didn't say anything, and suddenly I felt like a heel for venting my anger at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm not mad at you anyway. More at myself, that's all. I'm just a horny kid that can't remember to close my stupid door."

She smiled at me. "Conan, do you really think that I didn't know that guys jack off? ALL guys do it, even college guys. I think that you're just a normal teenage guy doing what comes naturally. Hey, I'll even let you in on a little secret…I masturbate myself sometimes when I get horny…"

My head jerked up at that comment, but she had already gotten up and started to walk out of my room.

My mouth hung open, and I couldn't think of a thing to say.

When she was in the doorway, she turned and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Like I said, dinner is ready if you want some. I really wasn't looking forward to eating alone." Then she flashed her angelic smile. "I'd really like for you to join me." She turned and walked downstairs.

Damn. I just got busted jerking off by a nineteen year-old goddess, who had every reason to be disgusted with me.

But instead, she didn't laugh or humiliate me in any way at all. She had seen my naked cock squirting cum all over the place, and all she did was bring me a towel and act like it was no big deal.

She made me feel…what? I realized that I didn't know how I felt. All I knew is that I'd never met a girl like Sera before.

Dinner was hotdogs and chips, and Sera and I ate in relative silence, but she acted like nothing had happened, and I was extremely grateful that she didn't mention the incident again.

After dinner, there was an awkward few minutes where neither of us was sure what to do or say. Finally, Sera suggested we watch a movie.

I agreed, and went to turn on the TV while she threw some popcorn in the microwave.

She came into the den with a big plastic bowl full of it, and sat down on the couch.

I sat on the love seat.

"Aww, I thought you were going to share this with me," she said, mock disappointment in her voice. "I can't eat it all this by myself."

I reluctantly got up and went to sit on the opposite end of the couch. She frowned at me.

"Gee, thanks. Why are you sitting way down there? Did I forget to put on deodorant or something?"

I moved closer down the couch and sat next to her.

She handed me the bowl, and grabbed the remote.

She surfed for a few minutes, but nothing looked promising.

She got to the channels at the upper end of the movie guide, the adult ones my parents didn't pay for.

"Wanna watch one of these?" she asked slyly.

"Nah, we don't get those." I mumbled, mouthful of popcorn.

She winked at me. "I used to date a Dish guy. Watch this." She punched in some code on the remote, and a setup screen appeared.

She entered yet another code, and suddenly the screen was filled with a man and woman groping each other.

My eyes bugged out, and Sera giggled.

"Our little secret. Don't tell your parents, ok?" she asked.

I just nodded, eyes glued to the screen.

The girl on the screen had somehow lost her top, and I stared at her huge tits. "I wish I had tits like that." Sera said glumly.

"Why? They're way too big. She looks like some kind of freak. Yours are perfect." I suddenly stopped breathing. Had I just said what I think I said?

She looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks, that was a really sweet thing to say."

The popcorn bowl was in my lap at the moment, and she reached over and put her hand in it to get some popcorn, making it press down on my cock in the process.

The guy on the screen was removing the girl's panties, and my dick started to swell. Sera kept digging into the bowl with one hand, and I tried to keep it level on my lap.

I was enjoying the sensation, imagining that she was reaching for my cock each time. Too soon for me, all the popcorn was gone.

The girl on the screen was giving the man a blow-job, or at least a simulated one. It wasn't a XXX channel, but the Hard R rating showed plenty of tits and ass.

We couldn't actually see his dick in her mouth, but the camera angle implied that he was getting a good sucking.

"Do you think that's sexy?" Sera asked. I just blushed.

"Has a girl ever done that for you?"

I swallowed hard. "Nope."

Actually, I'd never done anything with a girl other than kiss, but I didn't tell Sera that.

We watched as the man laid the girl on the floor, and began to fuck her, or at least he was simulating it.

"They always make it look like the guy always pleases the girl just by fucking her." Sera said critically. "Somebody ought to tell them that it doesn't work that way. Most guys just stick it in and want to cum right away." Not being an expert on the subject, I just kept my mouth shut, but my dick twitched and became even harder.

Sera looked down to the empty bowl in my lap. "Looks like we're empty. You want me to take that to the kitchen?"

I just shook my head, knowing that if I lifted the bowl, she'd see my raging hard-on.

She just smiled, and shrugged her shoulders.

The couple on the screen was both screaming now, in the throes of their simulated orgasms.

The man sprawled between the girls legs, both of them panting.

Sera started laughing.

"Yeah, sure…that's the way it happens alright. Well, we know better, don't we?" I just bit my lip and stared down into the empty bowl. Sera had been grinning, but then her face softened.

"Oh, Conan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I forget sometimes that everyone doesn't feel as comfortable talking about sex as I am."

I looked up at her. "Don't sweat it. I just never have…well…I haven't…you know…with a girl…"

She put a finger to my lips. "Hey, don't be ashamed. I think it's great that you haven't lost your virginity. You're a nice, handsome guy, and it'll happen in time." She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, as if she wanted to say more, then she decided to say it anyway.

"Conan, just remember one thing: girls have feelings, and it is a REALLY big deal to them the first time. When the time comes, if you're both virgins, don't treat it lightly, ok?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Yes ma'am, if you say so."

She grinned and punched me in the arm. "Ohh…you!"

We watched the rest of the movie, and I believe I set a personal record for keeping an erection without jacking off.

Sera cracked a few jokes here and there, but every once in a while, I caught her watching the screen intently, her breathing very shallow.

After a while, the movie ended, and Sera stood up to stretch. I watched secretly out of the corner of my eye.

Her tits strained against the thin fabric of the tank, and I could clearly see the outline of her nipples. I stood, holding the bowl in front of my crotch, and made for the kitchen.

"I'll just put the bowl in the dishwasher," I called. I was closing the door to the dishwasher when she walked into the kitchen.

She stood looking out the sliding glass door, into the back yard, lost in thought. I just watched her.

Suddenly, she spun around and looked at me.

"Hey...wanna go for a midnight swim?"

The thought of seeing her in a bikini again would be the perfect end to my night. I'd DEFINITELY be jacking off in bed later.

"Sure, why not?" I said, trying to sound cool.

"Great, go upstairs and get changed. I'll see you in the pool."

I tried not to break a leg as I bounded up the stairs.

I whipped off my clothes and threw on my swimsuit.

When I ran back down the stairs, I didn't see Sera anywhere.

I went into the kitchen, and saw the sliding glass door standing open.

I peered out into the yard. The pool lights were off, but there was a full moon, and I could just barely make out her silhouette standing in the pool.

"Sera, is that you?"

"Well, who do you think it is, silly?"

"Let me turn on the pool lights, and I'll be right…"

"No, leave them off. I like swimming by moonlight."

I shrugged my shoulders and stepped onto the patio.

My foot caught on some fabric, and I looked down and saw where she'd dropped her denim shorts.

I picked them up and took another step toward the pool, when I stepped on something else. Looking down, I saw her tank top lying on the ground.

I swallowed hard and looked a little further ahead.

In the moonlight, I could make out a lacy white bra.

I stepped closer to the edge of the pool steps, and there, lying on the edge of the pool, was a white thong.

I raised my eyes and saw Sera standing in the middle of the pool.

She grinned up at me. "You coming in or not?"

I nodded, and laid my towel on a chair.

I took one step into the water.

"Uh-uh," Sera said. "Not dressed like that."

I looked down at my trunks, then up in confusion, and she started wading over towards me. As she moved into the shallower water, her naked breasts broke above the waterline.

The bluish light from the full moon caused the water droplets clinging to her flesh to glisten like millions of tiny diamonds.

Her small nipples were rock hard. My breath caught in my throat. She continued toward me, and I watched the water recede down her torso.

When she stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at me, the shallow water level barely covered the fact that she had no bottoms on.

I couldn't move, and stood there gawking.

"I always wanted to go skinny-dipping," she whispered, giggling. "I bet you do it all the time, huh?"

I shook my head, unable to tear my eyes from her nude body.

I was aware that my cock stuck out in front of me like a flagpole, but I couldn't move a muscle to cover it.

Sera moved to the lower step, and grasped my trunks by the waistband. Looking up at me, she whispered again.

"Want to join me?"

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

She grinned. "That's the spirit!" With that, she pulled my trunks down to my ankles, giggling when my cock sprang upward after being released from captivity.

I stepped out of my trunks, and followed Sera into the water.

"Oh wow! Doesn't this feel good? If I had a pool, I'd be skinny-dipping every night."

'Good'? 'Good' wasn't even close to describing what was happening.

I was swimming in the nude with the hottest girl I'd ever met.

It was pretty much the highlight of my life! We swam down to the deep end, floating around on our backs.

My dick proudly stuck straight up in the air like a dorsal fin, and several times Sera would giggle when she saw it.

Soon she was diving under me, coming from below to try and surprise me. Several times her tits rubbed against me as she swam around.

A few times, during all the splashing around, her hand or arm came in contact with my cock, causing it to twitch involuntarily.

Soon, I began to give it back to her in spades, grabbing her and dunking her several times.

She may have been older, but I was much stronger.

I was also getting in a few discreet gropes of my own, and her laughter only made me bolder.

After a while, I found myself standing in the shallow end, holding her underwater.

She flailed around helplessly, and I brought her up long enough to get a breath, then dunked her right back down again.

One of her arms wrapped around my leg, and as I pulled her back up again, it slid along the length of my erection.

Her hand brushed against it, but this time just lingered there, fingertips gently exploring its length. She looked up at me, and moved a little closer.

"Do you mind?"

I gasped, and managed to shake my head. She continued to explore, and then wrapped her hand around it. "It's a nice cock, not too big, not too small." She giggled. "You're really hard, too."

"Yeah," I groaned. "It's been like that all night."

She smirked at me in the moonlight. "I'm SO sorry! It's not because of ME, is it?" I just nodded, washed away in the pleasurable sensation of her hand gliding over my swollen shaft.

She smiled softly. "You can touch me if you want to. Don't be shy."

I felt like a kid making his first trip to a candy store, but I didn't want to just start pawing Sera.

She might think I was just like those other guys she talked about.

Tentatively, I reached out, running my fingers over her soft breasts, lingering over her erect nipples.

"Mmm…nice," she purred, closing her oceanic eyes.

"They sure are." I croaked, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Well who is Mr. Bold all of a sudden?" she said, but she was smiling.

My hands continued to wander all over her body, and hers continued to stroke my cock.

Suddenly, she pushed me back against the steps.

I fell back into a sitting position on the top step, my cock in plain view above the surface.

She keeled down on the bottom step between my legs and looked up at me.

"So…nobody's ever given you a blow-job?" she asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to give you one?"

I swallowed hard, but nodded my head vigorously.

She grinned. "I thought you might."

Her head descended between my thighs, and suddenly, I felt my cock engulfed by her warm, wet mouth.

She began to rub her fingernails lightly along the insides of my thighs.

I had never felt anything like it before.

Heavenly waves of pleasure washed over me as I watched her suck me.

She would begin by holding the tip of my dick in her mouth, and swirling her tongue all around the head.

I became dizzy with the sensation.

Then, slowly, her lips would travel the length of my shaft, burying the head of my cock in the back of her throat, while her tongue darted out to gently caress my balls.

A few moments later, her mouth would begin a wet retreat back to the end of my dick, where the process began all over again.

After only a few minutes, I groaned in ecstasy, knowing that I couldn't last long.

"Oh god, Sera…I can't…I mean I'm gonna…"

"Go for it, baby," she cooed, and returned to her oral assault.

I felt the pressure building in my balls as I reached the point of no return. My shaft began to swell, and that familiar ache in my groin began.

"I'm…I'm close…oh, shit Sera…" I gasped, as my breathing became ragged.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, mouth full of cock.

She paused, again with just the head of my cock between her moist lips, and began to flick her tongue back and forth along the underside of my glans.

My dick twitched once, twice, then erupted. Sera let out a little squeal, but continued sucking me with renewed enthusiasm.

Time after time, my cock convulsed, launching ropes of pearly white cum into Sera's hot mouth.

Every lash of her tongue against my sensitive shaft brought another blast of hot semen exploding from my slit.

I lost count of the number of times I squirted, but eventually the intensity and volume began to lessen.

Sera slowed her sucking as well, bringing me down gently, but continuing to hold my deflating dick in her mouth.

I fought to control my breathing, but my chest heaved with exhaustion. When I had (sort of) caught my breath, I looked down to see Sera grinning at me, my cock still in her mouth. Slowly, she backed her head away, until my saliva-soaked cock popped wetly from her mouth.

A small amount of sticky white cum dribbled from one corner of her mouth. She continued to grin at me, and with a wink, I heard her swallow.

"Wow!" I panted. "That was…oh, shit…it was…WOW!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, smugly. "I thought you might enjoy it. I enjoyed giving it to you. I thought about doing it while we were on the couch. You were SO horny…"

I blushed a little, but grinned at her. "You noticed, huh?"

She grinned back. "Well, it was kind of 'hard' not to, pardon the pun. Watching that movie made me horny too. But I wanted your first time to be special. Plus, it was so beautiful out tonight, I thought it might be nice…"

"Gosh, Sera, it's the greatest moment in my life. I'll never forget it…I'll…I'll never forget you, either."

I thought I could see her green eyes begin to mist a little, and she leaned over and kissed me lightly. "You are SO sweet. But you make it sound like goodbye or something. Hey, we've still got the whole weekend." She raised an eyebrow. "Anything…else…you want to do?"

Once again my personality took over, and I turned away from her gaze and blushed.

"Hey, don't be shy," Sera said in a soothing voice. "Look at me."

I looked up at her sheepishly. How do you tell a girl that you want to ball her brains out, that you wanted to stick your dick inside her and fill her full of cum. I opened my mouth slightly, but couldn't will myself to be so bold. I closed my mouth and turned away. She touched my cheek gently, and turned my head back to meet her gaze. Her stunning blue eyes penetrated my awkwardness, and she smiled. She moved closer, placing her arms around my neck.

"You're a really nice guy, and I like you. Now that I know you a little better, I don't see a eleven year-old kid. You're sweet, thoughtful, and easy to talk to." She paused for a moment, looked up into my eyes, and continued.

"What I really want to say is that, tonight…if you ask me…anything you want…I promise I won't say 'no'."

I gulped silently and moved slightly toward her. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Conan…do you want to fuck me?"

I blushed furiously, but managed to nod my head. She giggled again, and pulled me closer.

"Like I said…anything you want…"

"Anything I want?" I took a deep breath. "Ok…in that case, I want you to teach me how to make YOU feel the way that I feel right now."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, my! Are you SURE you're just eleven? You are going to make one fantastic lover for some lucky girl one day!"

Sera pulled me to my feet, and changed places with me. Sitting on the edge of the pool, she slowly spread her thighs apart. In the darkness, I could barely make out her neatly trimmed bush. Unconsciously, I licked my lips.

"Don't be shy. Go ahead…I want you to touch me."

I tentatively reached out my hand, my fingers mingling through her damp pubic hair, trying to remember what I'd seen in my dad's porno magazines. I carefully pressed my middle finger against her, and it sank wetly between her velvety cunt lips. Sera let out a small gasp.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm so horny…"

Bolder, I pushed even further into her, her hot pussy walls clamped tight around my finger. I began to finger-fuck her, and she made little purring noises as she spread her legs even wider.

"Oh, baby…that feels so good! Move your finger around up here…" she said, taking my hand and moving it towards her clit. I felt the tiny nub erect against my finger, and I brushed over it several times. Sera let out a deep moan.

"Mmm…that's nice. Not too much pressure though…that's the clit, and girls are really sensitive around there." I nodded to no one in particular as I absorbed my first lesson in pleasing a lady, but I was determined not to let it be my only lesson learned.

"Sera…when you…you know…sucked me…it felt so good. Do girls like for boys to do that for them too?"

"Oh yeah…but unfortunately, a lot of guys won't go down on a girl. They think it's gross. But they sure don't mind asking a girl to suck their dicks!" I frowned slightly at her statement. Her face suddenly beamed up at me. "But Conan…I didn't mean that about you, not at all. I wanted to do that for you." Relieved, I knelt between her spread thighs, my face inches from her molten pussy.

"Sera, tell me what you like…I don't know what to do…" She pulled her pussy lips apart slightly.

"Lick my pussy, baby…I want you to lick me so bad…"

I pressed my face between her legs. I inhaled the musky scent of her arousal. It was the most intoxicating thing I had ever experienced. My tongue snaked out, parting the folds of her labia, and she let out a low moan of approval.

"That's it…oh, baby…that feels wonderful…"

My tongue darted and danced within the hot walls of her womanhood, tasting her tangy juices that began to coat my lips and chin. Every so often, I brushed my tongue across her clit, eliciting moans that increased in intensity and volume with each pass. I felt her grab my head in her hands, as she forced my face deeper into her crotch.

"Fuck me with your finger while you lick my clit," she panted. I obliged her, sinking my finger into her up to my third knuckle. I lashed her clit with my tongue, and heard her breath becoming ragged.

"Oh baby yes! Oh shit…don't stop…you're gonna make me cum…please don't stop!"

I wasn't about to stop. Are you kidding? Here I was, just a eleven year-old kid, eating out the most beautiful, sexiest girl I'd ever seen, and she was asking me not to stop? I renewed my assault on her pussy. Soon, her voice began to quiver.

Oh, Conan…oh, Conan…..OOHHHHHHHHHH FUCK Conan! YESSSSSSSSSSS!

I felt her entire body begin to tremble, and a warm flood of her juices ran onto my face. She bucked her hips wildly, moaning with each thrust of my tongue or finger. Exhaling heavily and gasping for air, she shuddered again and again as her orgasm rocked her body. I hoped that I was doing everything correctly, but she was in no condition to ask at the moment. I took it from the continuous moans that I was at least in the ballpark. Finally her body relaxed somewhat, and she began to breathe semi-normally. Panting slightly, she looked down at me.

"Oh shit, baby…that was the hardest I've cum in a long time!"

I beamed up at her proudly. She lowered her body back into the warm water, and pulled me close to her. I could feel her nipples pressing against my chest. She pressed her lips to mine, snaking her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back, as our tongues explored each other. I wondered if it bothered her to taste her juices on my toungue, but it didn't seem to. My cock began to get hard again, rising up between her thighs, pressing against her sex.

"Oh my goodness!" Sera giggled. "Has he not had enough for one night?"

I grinned at her, shook my head, but no longer blushed like a scared kid. I'd just made this girl scream in ecstasy, which did wonders for my self-confidence.

Sera looked at me lustily, put her hands on my shoulders, and pulled herself up on my body. She wrapped her long, tanned legs around me, and sank down onto my erect cock. I was so hard that my cock was standing straight up. I felt her warmth pressing against my hardness, and she shifted a bit, allowing me to penetrate her with ease.

I gasped as I felt my dick enter her moist tunnel, her hot cunt clamping around my manhood like a velvet vise. I almost lost my balance, not from Sera's weight, since the water made her almost weightless in my arms, but from the sheer shock and overwhelming feeling of being inside her. It wasn't better or worse than when she sucked me off, it was just…different.

I began to slowly thrust in and out of her, and between her moans, Sera began to match the rhythm of my hips.

The sensation of her pussy sliding up and down my shaft was almost overwhelming. Although I'd just cum in her mouth, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out long. Already, my balls were stirring, that familiar ache that I had come to know so well.

Sera was fucking me with abandon now, whispering dirty things in my ear that almost made me blush. I held on to her hips and tried to match her thrust for thrust.

"C'mon, baby…fuck me…I want it so bad…fuck me with that big cock of yours…oh, shit, you feel so good inside me, baby…"

Soon I felt my balls contract a little, and my dick began to swell. I knew I was about to cum. In a panic, I wondered what I should do…tell her? Not tell her?

"Sera," I panted. "I'm…I'm gonna cum…real soon…"

"I know, baby…I'm gonna cum again too. It's ok; I'm on the pill. I want it…I want you to cum inside me. Cum for me…cum in Sera's tight little pussy."

That was all it took. My eyes screwed shut, and I felt the cum that had been boiling in my balls racing up my shaft.

My cock twitched for a brief second, and then I exploded in her cunt. I felt her pussy walls contract tightly around my cock, as she buried her head on my shoulder, moaning loudly as her second orgasm hit.

My body racked with convulsions as spurt after spurt of my pearly cream squirted into her hot cunt. I lost my grip on her at one point, almost dunking her into the water, but she clamped her legs and arms around me, riding me like some rodeo bull.

I don't think I came as much the second time, but it was just as intense. Judging from her nails digging into my back, her second orgasm was just as strong as well.

Soon, my cock began to cease its pulsations, Sera's pussy stopped its contractions, and our breathing returned to normal. She raised her head, and gave me a long kiss, my dick still semi-hard inside of her.

"Well, Mr. 11-year old…that was about the best fuck I ever had!" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I know it's the best one I'VE ever had!" I said slyly. "Of course, it's the ONLY one I've had, so I guess I'll just have to wait until I have something to compare it to." Sera grinned at me coyly.

"Well, we've got all weekend…that is, if you're up to it…"

I clinched my buttocks, causing my dick to jump inside her. Sera let out a squeal of surprise.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'll be UP to it!"


	2. Conan Kuroba's 14 B-day

Prologue: It's Conan's Birthday and what does he want? His older brother's(Kaito's) girlfriend, Sera Masumi!

Conan shifted his body as he sat on the big plush chair at his own 14th birthday party. Kaito Kuroba, Conan's big brother, had thrown him a big Hollywood bash that December. Conan didn't want that. He had wanted a private cozy little party. He hated big crowds and noise. Kaito had invited all kinds of people. Mostly pop singers and uptight little sluts. One person he invited was ok by Conan. It was Sera Masumi.

Oh god Sera! Conan drooled over the Brunette as he saw her walking side to side with his brother. Kaito had his arm around her tiny waist and was showing her off like a prized possession. She looked sexy in her little black skirt and red crop top showing off her flat tummy. Ever since he met Sera, Conan had been dreaming about her. He knew she was older than he was but in his own mind he hoped she would see how much he liked her.

Conan turned to see the annoying Ayumi giggling as she sat next to him. "Conan! You haven't been listening to a word I'm saying!"

Conan rolled his eyes. He only wanted to look at Sera. She was so classy and sexy as hell. Why couldn't girls his age be like Sera? Why did they have to be so annoying like Ayumi?

"Conan I feel so drunk!" Ayumi hissed.

"Then let me call you a cab. I think you need to go home," Conan responded pulling out his cell phone.

"You dummy! I'm trying to give you a hint here. You can take advantage of me!" Ayumi slurred.

"I don't want to take advantage of you Ayumi. You are doing nothing but getting on my damn nerves!"

Ayumi gasped and Conan called a cab to come pick her up. "You are losing out on this pussy!" Ayumi said pulling up her skirt.

"Put your skirt down Ayumi! Why can't you act like more decent?"

"But Conan I'm horny!"

"That's enough. Please just sit down and your cab should be here shortly."

Conan stood up and left Ayumi. He walked around having mindless conversations with a lot of teenage sluts. He wished everyone would just leave and let him enjoy some time alone! Everyone but Sera that is. He sipped on a coke and watched Kaito and Sera kissing so passionately.

Why does Kaito have to be the one with all the luck? Being 14 doesn't help either. Sera would never give him a second look knowing he was underage. Conan pondered and almost lost track of time. He soon began to see the crowd slowly fading until everyone was finally gone.

He sighed feeling relieved that he was finally at peace. He searched for his brother Kaito but he was nowhere to be seen. "He probably took Sera home," Conan said to himself.

Conan said goodbye to a few people that were left at the party and closed his front door. He looked around and figured he'd just have someone come clean up the place the next day. That night he was exhausted and couldn't wait to just lie in bed and relax.

Conan went off to his room and took of his shirt and pants. He remained in his black silk boxers and nothing else. He was about to get his bed ready, when he heard a soft knock on his door. "What now?" He murmured.

He went over to answer the door and his breath grew short as he saw Sera Masumi standing there at his door. She smiled sweetly at him. "Conan? Kaito is... well he's passed out. I think he had a bit too much to drink. I just wanted to tell you that. Since he brought me here, I'm going to catch a cab back home."

Conan felt numb. He was speechless.

"Conan? Are you OK?" Sera asked laughing softly.

"Uh... y-yeah I'm f-fine. I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Sera smirked. "Ok I think you need some sleep too. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'm going to catch a cab since your brother is passed out."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Sera."

"No need to be sorry sweetie. You didn't give Kaito those drinks."

Conan laughed nervously. "Yeah I guess not."

He was busy staring at her pretty face that he suddenly forgot he was only in his boxers! He noticed Sera eyeing his teenage body and Conan felt his face turn red.

"I'm sorry I'm not really dressed."

"That's ok. You got a nice body Conan."

Conan blushed more. "T-thanks. But I bet you like Kaito's better."

"I didn't say that did I?" Sera asked wickedly.

Conan blushed more. "Well if you need a ride back home, I can tell my limo driver to take you."

Sera reached out to touch his face. Conan felt her warm hand and got an instant hard on. He'd never had Sera touch him. "That's really sweet of you."

"Well I care about you and I just want you to get home safe."

"Are you sure you only turned 14?" Sera asked.

Conan laughed nervously. "Yes. Why?"

"You act more mature for your age. Pity you're only 14. I could get in trouble for looking at you right now in your underwear."

"I'd never tell anyone," Conan blurted out. He hadn't realized what he was saying until he finally said it.

Sera eyed the teen more and Conan moved back some letting her know she could step into his room. Sera walked closer to the teen, closing and locking the door behind her. Conan gulped watching the girl of his dreams opening her arms out to him. He felt her put her arms around him and he held her back.

"Happy birthday. I almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday sweet Conan."

"Thank you Sera," Conan whispered.

He felt her kiss his one cheek very softly and then kiss the other. She was a bit taller than him but that didn't make any difference. She was gorgeous and was all he had thought about ever since Kaito brought her home. Her eyes met with his and she leaned down and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. Conan felt his toes curl and his cock harden. Sera' lips were so warm and soft. She kept her lips on his. Conan parted his lips a bit feeling her wet saliva on his lips. Sera parted her lips too and slowly began to slide her tongue in his mouth. Conan didn't hesitate to let his tongue caress hers. They shared a long wet kiss and Conan felt his entire body on fire. No other girl had ever given him such a hot kiss. They were all teenagers with no skills on how to please a man. Sera was different. Sera knew exactly what to do!

Sera slowly broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "Wow! You kiss really good baby! I wonder what else you can do."

Conan was so excited. "I want to show you what I can do. Can I show you Sera?"

Sera pressed her body against his. "You sure can. I want to know how that teenage cock will feel inside of me! You're so irresistible Conan, so innocent!"

Conan grabbed her hand and led Sera to his big king sized bed. Sera sat down slowly and stared up at the teenager. Conan grabbed one foot and began to slip off one of her high heels. The he proceeded to take off her other shoe. He got on his knees and his hands slowly went up her long legs caressing them and touching her soft skin. Sera smiled at him and touched his youthful face.

"You are such a cutie pie. No wonder girls are crazy about you."

Conan moved up and grabbed her hand kissing it softly. "But I'm only crazy about one girl, you."

He could see Sera blush. He put his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her back so she could lie down. Sera stared up at him as her eyes danced. Conan saw her slowly spreading her legs open inviting him to take her panties off. Conan looked down and put his hands on her thighs slowly moving them up and grabbing the sides of her panties. She was wearing a black thong. Conan found that so sexy! He began to pull her thong off slowly until finally it slipped down her legs and Sera lifted her feet slightly to let it fall to the floor.

Conan stood there for a minute completely numb. Sera giggled and lifted up her skirt showing Conan her beautiful shaved pussy. She spread her legs wide and Conan got a good look at her pussy hole.

"W-wow!" Conan could barely speak.

"You like my pussy baby?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah! You are so beautiful Sera."

Sera sat up and quickly removed her red top giving Conan full access to see her gorgeous breasts. Sera lay back and opened her arms out to him. "Come here baby. Lay on top of me."

Conan quickly moved towards his dream girl and let his body fall on top of hers. He placed his lips on hers and they began to share a hot long wet kiss. Conan could feel her soft hands sliding up and down his back and her fingernails lightly scraping it. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her nipples hardened underneath. Conan moaned into their kiss.

He moved his lips down slowly kissing Sera' jaw line and then down to her neck. He gently sucked on her neck leaving soft red marks claiming his territory. Kaito would probably see the marks but Conan didn't care. All he wanted was to make love to the girl he'd been dreaming of for months.

He then moved down to her breasts taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hard while his fingers pinched her other nipple. Sera sighed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes! I love the way your lips feel wrapped around my nipples! Oh sweet Conan I think I'm falling for you!"

Conan looked up and moved upwards to kiss her. "I'm so in love with you Sera. I always wanted to tell you."

Sera put her arms around his neck and then managed to flip him over. She lay on top of him all naked and hot for him. Conan stared up at his beautiful girl.

"Have you ever tasted pussy?" Sera blurted out.

Conan nodded. "N-no. I haven't done much with a girl except finger a girl and play with a girl's breasts."

"Ooh you sweet boy you. I really want you to eat my pussy baby."

Conan gulped. There was nothing more that he wanted than to taste Sera' pussy. "I will do it."

Sera smiled and raised her body up. She stood on top of him and squatted down in front of his face. Conan looked up mesmerized by her lovely pussy and sweet ass.

"Now, I'm going to put my pussy on your face and I want you to lick and suck my clit. I like it when I'm licked really fast so make sure you do that OK?"

Conan could hardly speak. "Y-yes."

He saw her pussy move down and she spread her lips open letting her big swollen clit peek out. Conan slid his tongue out and waited for her pussy to land on it. Within seconds he began to taste her sweet juices. He flicked his tongue on her clit, just the way she had asked for. Then, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, just like he had done with her nipples. He could hear her moaning loudly and she moved her body up and down as if she was fucking his face.

Conan let out a loud groan as soon as he felt her hand on his cock. He could feel her pulling out his cock and then sliding it into her mouth. His entire body tensed up and he moaned into her pussy. He clamped his lips on her clit and let her moved her pussy up and down on his face. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and then moved them down to her ass. He placed his hands on his ass and moaned louder as she began to put more suction on his cock.

Sera moved faster up and down his fucking his face hard. Her moans filled the room; Conan was surprised they didn't wake Kaito up. He felt her tremble above him and she put his cock really deep into her warm mouth and moaned as she came.

Conan could feel the vibrations of her moaning on his cock. His cock twitched and then began to shoot out long jets of cum into her mouth. They came together enjoying each other's taste. Conan could feel her sweet honey dripping into his mouth and he drank it up.

Sera lifted her pussy off his face and rolled over to the bed. She looked at him and opened her mouth showing him that she had a huge wad of his cum in her mouth. She held it on her tongue and then closed her mouth showing him that she'd swallowed his load.

"Mmmm so good!" She purred.

Conan was more turned on than ever! He could tell his mouth was still wet from her hot juices. She moved towards him and wiped his mouth with her tongue licking up her own sweet juices. They began to kiss again sharing the taste of their cum.

"You were so delicious!" Conan rasped.

"I'm still so horny!" Sera moaned.

"Me too. Look, see I'm still hard."

She gave him a devilish smile and got on top of him once again. "I'm going to fuck your brains out Conan Kuroba! Tonight you lose your virginity."

Conan felt his heart racing. "I'm so ready."

Sera grabbed his cock and held it in her hand. She straddled him and began to insert his cock into her pussy. Conan grabbed the bed sheets trying to keep calm. Her pussy felt so tight and warm wrapped nicely around his cock. He could feel his cock sliding in deeper and deeper. Sera slid her entire pussy on his cock until his balls touched her ass. She sat on his cock and touched his teenage face. "Mmmm you have such a nice cock! I'm surprised you're still a virgin!"

He moved his hands up and touched her breasts pinching on her nipples. Sera began to move her hips slowly. Conan would feel his cock getting fucked and he began to groan so loudly. His breath was growing short as she moved faster on his cock.

"Yess! Oh God that feels so good!" Conan cried out.

He squeezed her breasts each time she moved up and down on his cock. Sera bit on her lower lip and her face showed signs of pleasure. She moaned softly and Conan could feel her juices coating his cock.

"Conan! Oh Conan!" Sera moaned.

"Yes baby ride my cock! I'm yours Sera! I'm all yours!"

Sera was bouncing wildly on Conan's cock. She tossed her head back and screaming and moaning Conan's name. Conan let her breasts go and grabbed her ass hard making Sera open her eyes and yelp. Conan then rolled her over on her back without ever pulling his cock out. He was buried so deep inside of her.

He leaned down to kiss her soft lips. "Mmmm yessss! Fuck me baby!" Sera muttered.

Conan began to thrust his hips making his cock slide in and out of Sera' pussy. She wrapped her legs around him making sure his cock was buried deep inside of her. Conan continued to fuck her harder and hardest.

"Ahhhhh! Oh Conan! I'm going to c-cum!" Sera screamed.

He could sense her pussy constricting on his cock. Her entire body trembled underneath him. Conan could only handle a few more thrusts until he too began to cum. His balls exploded letting his hot ropes of cum shoot out violently inside of Sera. He felt her almost jump up at the first shot of sperm.

Conan felt as if he couldn't stop cumming! He grunted loudly until his last shot of sperm was released. He collapsed on top of Sera with his face on her breasts. He could hear her heart pounding.

"Ooh that was so hot!" Sera finally spoke out.

Conan looked up at her and kissed her softly. "Yes it was! Now tell me which Kuroba brother do you want to be with?"

She gave him a look; not just any look but a look that said it was him


End file.
